Stay
by dylan21485
Summary: Tommy's with Kat, but he's cheating with Kim. Kim's had enough sneaking around. Can she get Tommy to stay?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the song "Stay" by Sugarland. Anything you recognize isn't mine. I just own the idea.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Power Rangers story, so please read and review. Sorry to all Kat fans, but it's nothing personal, I promise. It's just how the story turned out.**

**Stay by Hope**

** Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's chest, hoping and praying that Kat wouldn't call. She knew that once his phone rang he would be gone again, and she didn't know when they would be together again. Kimberly didn't know how much more of this sneaking around she could take. Tommy started dating Kat once he got Kim's break-up letter, and when Kim returned from Florida she explained everything to him, about not wanting to hold him back when she was halfway across the country, and not wanting to be used against him by the Machine Empire or anyone else that came along. He forgave her, and admitted that he still loved her, but he was with Kat now. She tried to get him to leave her so they could be together again, but he said he'd feel guilty if he broke up with her so soon after Kimberly's return. He wanted to know where his relationship with Kat could go, but he didn't want to be without Kim again, so they decided to sneak around behind Kat's back. Kim felt horrible about lying to all their friends about being with him, but she decided that she'd be with Tommy any way she could have him.**

** At least, that's how she felt at first. Now, after almost a year of sneaking around, she was sick and tired of it all. She wanted to let everyone know that Tommy was the guy she was with. And she wanted Kat to know that Tommy was hers again. She was tired of all the lying and sneaking around, so she wrote a song to vent her frustration. Then she decided to perform it at the Youth Center to let everyone know how she felt. Ernie loved the idea of having her perform, and it was scheduled for later that night. Kim was extremely nervous about revealing their secret to everyone without Tommy knowing, but she was tired of him going back and forth between her and Kat. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of him with Kat, holding her and kissing her and telling her he loved-**

** "So Kim, what song are you performing tonight?" Tommy asked, interrupting her thoughts. Kat must've called while Kim laid there thinking, and now he was leaving her again to be with her.**

** "Oh, it's just a new one that I've been working on lately. Nobody's even heard it yet, not even Billy, and he's helping me with the technical stuff. I really want everyone to hear it all at one time, to get their response to it. It's gonna blow everyone away, I guarantee it. So, um, are you gonna be there with Kat, or are you gonna come with me to the Youth Center?"**

** "I've gotta be there with Kat, you know that. She still doesn't know about us yet, and me showing up with you and not her would make everyone real suspicious, don't you think?" He gave her a look like she was crazy, asking him a question like that.**

** "Yeah I guess. I'm just so tired of lying to everyone, and sneaking around behind their backs. I just want everyone to know we're together again. The longer you wait to tell Kat, the worse it's gonna be. She's just growing more attached to you, and I can tell she's falling in love with you. If you're going to end it with her, it has to be now. Please Tommy. End it now."**

** "I will. I'll end it with her as soon as I think she can handle it, I promise. And then we'll be together like we used to be, when everyone knew about us. It will be soon, I promise. Just believe me, Beautiful. I love you."**

** "I love you, too. And I do believe you. I just can't keep lying to everyone anymore. It's just not fair. But I'll deal until you tell her. Well, I guess you better get going. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting, and I've got to get going and get everything set up." **

** "Well, I'll see you there. You'll do great, Beautiful. You always do. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek, and then walked out the door.**

** "Ok, time to get this show started. I just hope I can do this." Kim said to herself, heading to her bedroom to get ready.**

**

* * *

**

** "Hey Tommy! Where've you been? I've missed you," Kat said, giving Tommy a kiss. "I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped."**

** "No, I was just hanging around the house. Watching tv, the usual." Tommy said, shrugging off her question. **

** "So have you talked to Kim? I asked her what song she was singing, but she just said that I shouldn't miss it, and that it'll blow everyone away. Do you know what it's about?" Kat asked, as Tommy led her to the front row and they sat down. He was getting nervous. 'Why did Kim bring up telling Kat about the two of us right before she performs a brand-new song? Oh my God. She's not gonna tell everyone, is she? Of course not, Oliver. Kim wouldn't do that. She trusts you. She's gonna wait for you to tell Kat. And after Kim performs, I'm gonna tell her. I can't keep lying to her like this.' Tommy thought to himself. Just then, Ernie walked up to the stage and waited for the crowd to settle before introducing Kim.**

** "Hey everyone. We've got a new song for you tonight. An exclusive from our very own Kimberly Hart!" The audience clapped, and Kimberly took the stage. It was just her in a long pink dress, holding her guitar, with a video screen behind her.**

** "Hey guys. I'm kinda nervous about performing this, but it's just something that's been on my mind lately. I just want to thank Tommy and Kat for being my inspiration for this song, and to Billy for helping me put the video clips together. I hope you enjoy it." Kimberly started playing, after looking over at Tommy and Kat. Kat looked pleasantly surprised that Kim would write a song about her and Tommy, but Tommy looked like he was gonna be sick. He had a feeling he wasn't gonna like the song Kim was gonna sing for them tonight, and that Kat was gonna be heartbroken when it was all over. **

** Kimberly looked over at Billy, and he started playing the clips. It was of Tommy kissing Kat goodbye at the Youth Center, then going around the corner and getting into Kim's car and kissing her. As she started singing the song, more and more clips of her and Tommy sneaking around together played.**

**I been sittin' here staring**

**At the clock on the wall**

**And I been layin here praying**

**Praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone**

**And I'll be crying**

**And I'll be beggin you baby**

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

**With my heart on my sleeve**

**Oh for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me**

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**Im so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby why don't you stay**

** "Tommy, what is all this?" Kat asked. She looked over at him, then at the screen where it showed him holding Kim's hand as he sat with his arm around Kat. "Oh my God. How long has this been going on? How long have you been cheating on me with Kimberly?" Tommy didn't know what to say. He just sat there feeling stupid as he watched Kim sing.**

**You keep telling me baby**

**There will come a time**

**When you will leave her arms**

**And forever be in mine**

**But I don't think that's the truth**

**And I don't like being used**

**And I'm tired of waiting**

**It's too much pain to have to bear**

**To love a man you have to share**

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**Don't I give you what you need**

**When she calls you to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way**

**Baby why don't you stay**

**I can't take it any longer**

**But my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute**

**After all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best**

**Why does she get the best of you**

**So the next time you find**

**You wanna leave her bed for mine**

**Why don't you stay**

**I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely**

**You can't give me what I need**

**When she begs you not to go**

**There is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way**

**Baby why don't you stay**

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh oh oh**

** Everyone gasped and couldn't believe that their good friend would cheat on his girlfriend. They all managed to clap for Kimberly, and she whispered a "Thank you" to the crowd. Kat was barely able to think straight, much less stand, but nonetheless she stood up and walked away. Tommy glanced at Kim before following Kat outside. Kimberly jumped off the stage and ran after Tommy, hoping to explain to both him and Kat why she revealed this in front of everyone.**

** Once she was outside, Kat let herself cry. She felt like her heart was breaking. She always knew she was just a replacement for Kim, and now her fears were confirmed: Tommy never loved her at all. She was just there to help him pass the time until Kimberly came back. Tommy came up to her and tried to put his arms around her, but she brushed him off.**

** "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me! How could you do this? How could you just cheat on me like that? Like I never mattered at all? I know she was your first love, and you dated for years, but she left you! She broke up with you like you never even mattered to her! And I thought you were finally over her! I thought you loved me, too! But I was wrong! You never cared for me at all!" Kat yelled at Tommy, while he just looked at her wondering what he could say to make it ok again.**

** "Kat, I-I'm sorry. I know I really hurt you. We both did. But you've gotta believe that I never meant to hurt you like that. I just wanted to be with Kim again so bad, but I wanted to know where things would go with you. She didn't even want to do it at first until I convinced her it was the only way we could be together. I just didn't want to break up with you so soon after she got back. I just didn't want you to think I was leaving you for her. I'm sorry, but I love her. I still love Kimberly." Tommy tried to reach for her again, but she just shook him off.**

** "So I was just her replacement? I was just a stand-in? Just someone to pass the time with until your precious little Kimberly came back! Well she's back now, so you can leave! It's over Tommy!" Kimberly walked up behind them, not sure what to do or say. "Kimberly, I know you're there. Don't even try to explain how sorry you are, what you did or why you did it. I don't want to hear it. He's yours and yours alone. I don't want him anymore." Kat walked away, leaving Kimberly to face Tommy alone. **

** "Tommy, I'm sorry I outed us like that. I was just so tired of having to share you and you taking so long to tell her. I just couldn't think of any other way to let you know how frustrated I was that I couldn't kiss you or hug you in public without having Kat find out. I just couldn't handle any more of you and Kat and your public displays of affection, while you hid me away like you were ashamed of me." Kim started crying, and Tommy was just standing there, not showing any emotion. "Please say something! Tommy I'm sorry! I just didn't want to lie to everyone anymore. I would rather not having you at all then having to share you with someone else. It just wasn't fair! We hurt Kat because you were too selfish to leave her and be with me! You said you wanted to see where your relationship with Kat went. Well, it went nowhere. You're not with her anymore, Tommy. Be with me. Please, say something."**

** Tommy walked up to Kim, pulled her close, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Beautiful, I'm so sorry I hurt you, too. I want to be with you. Only you. Forgive me?" Kimberly just kissed Tommy, giving him her answer.**

**

* * *

**

Back inside the Youth Center, Billy walked up to Kat and kissed her cheek. "Hey. You ok?" Kat just turned around and smiled, and kissed his lips. 

** "Yeah, I'm ok. At least we don't have to hide us anymore, and Tommy and Kimberly don't know we were sneaking around, too. I guess they didn't realize they're not the only ones with a secret relationship. So, you wanna get outta here? I'm so tired of getting these 'I'm-so-sorry glances' from everyone. It;s making me sick."**

** "Yeah let's go. I've gotta take all this video equipment home, and I just wanna spend some time alone with you without worrying that Tommy's gonna find out." Billy picked up his computer, and Kat grabbed his hand, and they walked out the door hand in hand.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, you didn't see that one coming! Well, to be honest, I didn't either, until I got to where Tommy and Kim made up. I hope you like it. Please review! It's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
